


The Clean Up

by maddmaddworld



Series: The In-Between [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddmaddworld/pseuds/maddmaddworld
Summary: FP tells Jughead to go back inside and get his girl--so he does. Missing moment from 1x10.





	The Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to know how Betty & Jughead got to Pop's after the ill-fated party. Also, there was one apology I really wanted to see. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: maddmaddworld

I walk back up the stairs to Archie’s house. My steps are heavy, my heart is heavy. Everything is just…heavy. I know my dad is right. I need to talk to Betty. I need to fix this. I’d be taking the coward’s way out by just walking away. I steel my nerves and go back inside. Veronica and Archie are shooing people out of the house; Betty has a trash bag in her hand and is picking up empty cups to throw away. _Always helpful_ , I think.

 

“Hey,” I mumble as I walk up to her, hands shoved in my pockets. _Just oozing confidence_ , I think to myself. I have to stop from rolling my eyes. I’m pathetic.

 

Betty is hunched over the couch, picking up a red Solo cup. She drops it into the trash bag and then drops the bag on the floor as she stands up to look at me. I try to gauge her expression, try to see what I’m getting myself into, but she’s closed off. She’s waiting for my queue before showing her hand. “Can we talk?”

 

She nods. I lead her out the door, but I’m careful not to touch her. After this horrible night, I no longer know what’s allowed. Veronica and Archie watch us leave but say nothing. I suggest Pop’s and she nods again.

 

We walk side by side, not speaking, not touching. I feel like I’m being led to the gallows. I realize that I have to speak first. Betty kept secrets, but I’m the reason she’s on edge right now. I insinuated that she’d leave me for Archie, that she was just slumming it with me to bide her time. I am a fucking asshole, and she’s not going to speak until I do. I hear my dad’s voice in my head. _Man up._ Every once in a great while, FP Jones actually has a point.

 

“Betty,” I start, my voice catching in my throat. “I’m so sorry for what I said. About Archie—and just—it was uncalled for and I was out of line and I’m sorry.”

 

She doesn’t answer. We continue walking in silence. I can’t stop the thoughts in my head telling me that she’s silently thinking through the best ways to end this relationship politely. We’ve made it to the parking lot at Pop’s before she grabs my arm and stops me; pulling me so I’m facing her. She leaves her hands on my arms.

 

“It’s not okay, Jughead,” she says. I nod, hoping this moment will end swiftly. I’ve never been broken up with before. I’m preparing myself for how much this is going to hurt—how much it _already_ hurts, and she hasn’t even said it yet.

 

“You have no faith in my feelings for you, Juggie. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.” She’s getting louder, more passionate with every word. She slides her hands down my arms to grab my hands and squeeze them. “I’m not slumming it with you. I’m not waiting for Archie to change his mind. I’m with you because I want to be with you. And if you ever insinuate that we are on borrowed time ever again, I will end this relationship right then and there—because if that’s what you think, Jughead, then what’s the point of even trying?”

 

I can’t bring myself to make eye contact. I can’t believe she’s not just telling me to fuck off at this point. “I want to be here, Betts. I want to be in this with you, even though I’m pretty terrible at it.” Betty smiles—the first one I’ve seen from her in hours—and pulls me toward the front door of Pop’s.

 

“We aren’t done with this conversation, Jug. Come on, I need a milkshake.” I allow myself the smallest of smiles as she drags me through the door. This isn’t going to be a fun conversation, but I silently thank my dad for pushing me to go back inside and get her. FP Jones: Ladies Man. Who knew?


End file.
